


Can I Take a Picture?

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is a model for an agency in Kirkwall. Garrett Hawke is a photographer. After dating a while, Garrett is curious how far Fenris' markings go down. ((Written for FenHawke week.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Take a Picture?

Fenris trudged up the steps to Kirkwall's largest modelling agency, J&T Photography. He was currently one of their top models. Something about the brooding demeanour and tattoos drew people in. Specifically women. They enjoyed surrounding him, trying to befriend him or get in his pants, yet they held no interest to him. 

Walking into the building, Fenris was quickly greeted. “Hello, you're early today?” Chirped a woman from behind the desk. Merrill was their secretary. Always bubbly and sweet, but for some reason, Fenris didn't quite like her. “Coffee?” she asked, holding out a fresh cup. Fenris quietly accepted it, instead of speaking with her. She never took it personal. 

Proceeding to the room his photo shoot was in, Fenris wasn't surprised to see his photographer already in there. Garrett Hawke was one of their best photographers and none other then Fenris' currently lover. The man looked up from his camera, looking over to Fenris. “Your outfits already in the change room, I'll just finish setting up” Garrett said, attention going back to the camera instantly. 

Fenris huffed, walking over to the man. Leaning down to the man's slight crouch, Fenris kissed him. “Hello to you as well” Fenris said, letting his annoyance show. Garrett's attention happily returned back to him. “Sorry, that wasn't a greeting.. I'm just really excited about this shoot” Garrett said, standing up proper to pull Fenris in for another kiss. 

As Fenris pulled away to go to the change room, he felt a quick swat to his back side. Turning around, he shot Garrett a glare, which only serve to cause the man to smirk and wiggle his eyebrows. 

Looking over the outfit, Fenris first pulled on the jeans. Starring at the leather jacket, he held back his own smirk. Of course. Now he remembered what this set was. Garrett had a thing for men in leather jackets, with motorcycles. They were working on a project to promote a Motorcycle company. Finishing dressing, Fenris exited the room.

Looking to the green screen, Fenris noticed a motorcycle in the room. “They lent us one for the shoot” Garrett said, a smile plastered upon his features. Fenris shook his head. “Like a child on Christmas..” Fenris muttered. “I heard that.. and this is better then Christmas” Garrett said with a wink. 

Fenris felt his cheeks heat at the action. “Now, I want you to sit on the motorcycle, body faced towards me. Then look forward on the bike.” Garrett said, his voice slipping into work mode. Fenris did as he was told, sitting upon the bike. Facing the front of the bike, Fenris automatically knew what Hawke was going for, giving a look of longing. “Perfect” Garrett said quietly, taking different angles with the camera slung around his neck. 

After a while, Fenris found himself sitting properly on the bike, leaning back on his arms, shirtless. A silver dog tag hung around his neck. Water dripped down his chest, looking like sweat. It took Fenris a moment to notice Garrett had stopped taking pictures. Feeling the man's eyes upon him, Fenris looked over at Garrett. Fenris quirked an eyebrow at that. “Garrett?” he asked. “Fenris, I'm curious. How far do those tattoos go. They obviously dip beneath the waist band... but.. how far?” Garrett asked. 

Fenris was taken back by the question. They hadn't really taken the next step yet. There had been kisses and lovely make out sessions, but they'd go no further then shirts off. Maybe it was time they took that step. “Do you really wish to know?” Fenris asked, his voice dropping low. Garrett visibly shivered at Fenris' tone. “Maker, yes” Garrett said, his gaze going dark. “Lock the door, Garrett” Fenris said. Garrett was quick to oblige, locking it and turning back to Fenris. 

Garrett gasped as his back hit the wall, Fenris' lips capturing his own. The elf tasted of coffee and mint. It was intoxicating and perfectly delicious. Garrett's arms wrapped around Fenris neck as they moved closer together, Fenris' leg coming between Garrett's legs. Fenris' lips soon trailed down Garrett's neck, leaving bite marks in his wake. Garrett bit his lip, making sure no noises slipped. “Fenris” he breathed out slowly. 

Fenris stopped what he was doing as Garrett's hands went to his hips. “Can I?” Garrett asked, his eyes trailing down Fenris' body. Fenris didn't quite understand Garrett's question at first, but as his mind caught up with it, Fenris nodded. Garrett began backing up Fenris to the motorcycle, until Fenris sat down. Garrett was quick to undo Fenris' leather pants, helping the man shimmy them down. 

Garrett's eyes lit up as he saw just how far those marks went down, watching as Fenris' cock sprang free. Garrett licked his lips, looking up to Fenris for approval. A slight nod and Garrett's mouth was descending over his member. “Garrett” Fenris hissed out. Fenris reached out a hand to toy with Garrett's hair. Garrett pulled back, having attempted to take to much at once. “Maker, you're beautiful” Garrett murmured before licking around the length. Fenris figured that he was about average, far from beautiful. “ And you taste divine” Garrett said, before trying to take more back into his mouth.

Slowly, Garrett found a rhythm in which he could take in most of Fenris. When Fenris felt the head of his cock hit the back of Garrett's mouth, Fenris swore he could have came right then. Holding back, his grip tightened a bit in Garrett's hair. Garrett simply groaned around his lenght, eyes lids fluttering slightly. Brown eyes looked up, watching Fenris' reaction. “Garrett” Fenris began. Garrett nodded the best he could with Fenris in his mouth. Fenris held back a gasp at the movement. “I... can we?” Fenris asked, holding back his curiosity. 

This time, Garrett did pull back. “ Fenris, although I would agree to anything you ask of me... I don't want our first time to be in this studio... Especially now that this will be the only thing I'll be able to think about, while working in here” Garrett said. Fenris understood. There first time shouldn't be a quick fix in here. Not right now. “ Then touch yourself” Fenris said, more of a plead. 

Fenris wanted to give the courtesy of turning his eyes away, as Garrett pulled himself out of his jeans. Though looking at the width and length of it, Fenris was almost glad they hadn't fucked here in a bout of desire. Before Fenris could comment, Garrett's mouth was back around his own aching cock. Fenris leaned his head back with a quiet moan. 

Fenris forced himself back from thrusting in and out of Garrett's mouth. Fenris jolted a bit at the touch of something wet against his entrance. Looking down, he saw the smirk upon Garrett's face as the man continued to take his cock. Fenris could clearly see the way Garrett's hand moved across his own member. 

Fenris hissed as Garrett's finger pushed into his entrance. Fenris relaxed around it. As Garrett curled the finger, Fenris felt his orgasm closing in. Just a little more and he could- White lights danced before his eyes, before he could even warn Garrett. Fenris felt Garrett's throat work as he swallowed load after load of cum. Fenris' body shook with the force of it, bracing himself on the bike with a tight grip to the leather. Garrett had added a second finger and that was all it'd took to throw Fenris over the edge.

Coming down from his orgasm, Fenris looked at Garrett. “ Let me help you” Fenris said. Garrett looked up at him sheepishly, giving Fenris' now sensitive tip a lick. “ No help necessary” Garrett said, his own softened cock into his pants. Fenris blinked for a moment. “You... came.. like that?” Fenris asked. Garrett chuckled. “The look on your face was my undoing” Garrett said. Fenris's eyes locked on to the mess at Garrett's feet. The man had cum that much? Simply from watching Fenris fall apart? Fernis felt a blush creep up his cheeks, quickly turning his head away. 

Fenris felt Garrett's presence loom over him as the man rose, rather then seeing him. He had the type of aura to him that demanded your full attention. “Fenris, look at me” Garrett said. Fenris' eyes dared to look at the man before him. Garrett's head bent down, capturing Fenris' lips with his own. Fenris could taste himself on Garrett. He'd generally find it disgusting, but this was Garrett and his own taste lingered. 

Pulling back from each other, Garrett sighed. “I hate to have you redress.. You're much more appealing without the clothing, but.. we need to clean up. I'm sure Varric wouldn't appreciate the mess we have. That or he'd use it as material and we wouldn't want that” Garrett said with a chuckle. A laugh escaped Fenris. “I agree there. It'd be best to leave this between.. the two of us” Fenris said, gaze travelling up to Garrett's messy dark locks. “I've a comb in my bag” Fenris said, a smile on his features. Garrett's hand reached up to touch his own hair. “Good” Garrett said, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

Suddenly, Garrett moved over to his camera. “Fenris, pose for me” Garrett said, voice taking a husky tone. Fenris wanted to fight it, say no. “Why?” Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow. “I want.. a picture. Will you let me take a picture?” Garrett asked. Fenris was hesitant, but then nodded, spreading himself out for the camera. Putting his head back, he closed his eyes. Seeing the flash of the camera through his eyelids, Fenris opened his eyes. “Good?” Fenris asked. “Delicious. It'll be all my own. I swear” Garrett said, a loving look crossing his features. Fenris got up from the bike, walking to Garrett. Giving the man a quick kiss, Fenris headed back to the change room. They would need to clean this up quickly, before questions could be asked.


End file.
